beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe of Winter Snow/Roleplay
Archives: None Avalanche stumbled out of the nursery, only to fall on his face. But of course, the cheeky little tomkit only broke out into laughter.Hiddenstar 01:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid glanced up at the kit thinking the tom was hurt, but only looked amused when he laughed. She'd need an apprentice soon as her old age was getting to her and he seemed quite cheery and had a great attitude. Making up her mind she headed into her den quickly before making another nest and getting ready to tell the tribe about the news. Doing her best to leap onto the rock she usually sat on to announce things. After calling the cats together she waited patiently.— Minkclaw 01:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Avlanche shook out his fuzzy pelt, looking up at Orchid blankly. "Are we under attack?!! Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!"Hiddenstar 01:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) The black molly chuckled softly. "No young one. As everyone knows I must have a successor and I have chosen Avalnche to be my To-Be once he is old enough." With that said the molly lept down flinching when she landed.— Minkclaw 01:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Avlanche gazed up at his leader with round eyes. "What does that mean?"Hiddenstar 01:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid paused for a minute. Standing over the kit, "that means when I pass away you'll be leading our beautiful tribe." The molly replied.— Minkclaw 01:24, November 14, 2015 (UTC) The tiny tom's jaw dropped. "R-Really? All by myself?!"Hiddenstar 01:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be helping you on the way. You might even see me in your dreams." She purred.— Minkclaw 01:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Avalanche." meowed Frost. ~Spottedwing~ "Ohai," The tomkit then turned back to his Healer, shaking slightly. "B-But what if I can't do it?"Hiddenstar 01:30, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid frowned. "I know you can do it Avlanche. I believe in you." The black molly replied.— Minkclaw 01:32, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "As do I." Frost added in. ~Spottedwing~ Avalanche frowned. "Ok, ok..." The tiny tomkit trailed off, suddenly pricking his ears as he spotted his tail tip.Hiddenstar 01:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid nodded. "I'll see you later. I have to collect new herbs." The black moly headed out of the cave.— Minkclaw 16:28, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Avalanche didn't hear his healer,, occupied with attacking his tail. 16:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid headed out towards where she usually collected her herbs. Meanwhile, back in the cave Arthur sat groominghis pelt an glancing around the ginger tabby tom was quite excited as he'd be named a cave-guard today.— Never stop believing. 16:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Avalanche continued to nibble on his tail, only to pause and make a face before sneezing and falling over. 16:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (This dude is totes adorbs) Arthur sneezed pricking his ears as he heard another sneeze echohi. Turning he saw Avalanche. Cute guy. The tom thought.— Never stop believing. 17:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Avalanche rubbed his nose,, his eyes round before he made himself laugh. 17:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Orchid herslef actually wondered how old this young kit was and knew she was making the right decision in getting a successor.— Never stop believing. 17:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC)